


Xalapa.

by Damien



Series: Magnetic Course. [24]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-30 17:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12658491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien/pseuds/Damien
Summary: Martin Crieff has found his niche, but is it enough?





	Xalapa.

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, a reasonably happy and fluffy chapter.

Holding the hand of a little old lady, he bows and presses a kiss to her knobby knuckles. She giggles like a school girl, handing over a tin of fresh cookies and an envelope with his payment.  
At her smile, Martin offers his own.  
Back behind the wheel, he nibbles on one as he counts the money, finding an extra fiver. For just delivering meals and spending a little time with the older people who live by his mum, he’s made quite a comfortable income. Many of the little old ladies and gentlemen tended to tip on top of the absurdly high prices Martin had been talked into charging. As he drives to his cozy flat in some older widower’s basement, Martin grins to himself. He’d only told this client once that raspberry filled cookies are his favorite, but she committed it to memory, clearly.  
At his door, Martin scoops up the package and mail waiting for him, unlocking the door with a second cookie sticking out of his mouth.  
In the box, Martin finds a few little odds and ends, things sent to his mum’s address instead of his own since he tries not to give out his own address lest he seem as a gerontophile and be kicked out when the elderly line up at his door.  
Setting the envelopes aside for perusal during his own dinner, Martin picks up the packages one by one, admiring scarves, hats, books, jewelry that probably cost two years rent for his flat, and some little airplane memorabilia.  
Holding a fat little sky bus miniature, a wobbly smile comes to his lips as tears roll down his face.  
Picking up the string, he realizes it’s an ornament.  
Out in his new-to-him car, Martin unties the ribbon, setting the sky bus ornament as a decoration for his rear view mirror.  
As he pulls out on the way to his next appointment, Martin feels another tear streak his cheek. His life may be simple and amazing, with next to no stress, but that means nothing if his one true love, flying, isn’t a part of it.

**Author's Note:**

> For those who keep up with my posts every time they go up, I apologize for whatever I did to mess up the count. I haven't the foggiest what I did, but it seems that I got the numbers back in the right order lol.


End file.
